mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-41.66.39.108-20150308131905
Zone Interference is a magic which shuts down all magic excepted your own, if you can activate it in the zone, you can attack her, it's difficult but as long as someone manages to attack in the zone it means he can attack her. Miyuki could not stop all of Tatsuya and Lina's magics so they can attack her. If Miyuki was not using Zone Interference to protect her pillars then what was she using? It doesn't change that Shizuku's magic was poerful enough to break her defense and protect herself from her A class Inferno. She was stopping Shizuku's magic from activating, it is certainly Zone Interference. The two of them went back and forth, taking turns using phenomenon rewriting on the other's icicles. This was a perfect stalemate, worthy of the praise from all the pundits and experts — on the outside. But the combatants involved didn't think so. (I can't get in......! As expected of Miyuki!) Shizuku's "Resonance" was completely rejected by the enemy field. 'In comparison, Miyuki's heat wave was enveloping Shizuku's field. ' "Data Fortification" is a counter magic used to prevent magic from passing through and altering the Eidos. It was unable to prevent the physical effects from magic. Even if the magic couldn't directly influence the icicles' temperature, the heated air would cause the icicles to melt. It was only a matter of time. Attacking Zhou is an amazing feat because, Ghostwalker was still active and he is the best user by far, his version is good even at close range. His leg was injured but he was still able to use it, Minoru, who is more knowledgeable than most since he is from the Kudou clan and equal to Miyuki in terms of Magic Power failed to hit him even though he was close, and he was at full power, Zhou chose to not go near Tatsuya because he knew Tatsuya had his sharp hands, he tried to go past Masaki and his legs got ruptured. After this he blown up. Remember that the other poster you are discussing with has read the volume, and he gave more details during this exchange, this is somewhere above: Basically what the poster above said. In the final exchange with Zhou, both Tatsuya with Trident and Masaki with his red CAD are cornering Zhou. Zhou chats a little with Tatsuya about how he was able to trace his movement thanks to Nakura's blood inside Zhou. Zhou then tries to run towards Tatsuya, but Zhou is not sure what Tatsuya's magic is and is convinced that he has an "invisible blade" and if he were to rush past him with Ghostwalker he might get slashed. So instead, Zhou jumps the other direction and jumps towards Masaki using Ghostwalker but Masaki instinctively shoots him, surprising even himself. Tatsuya remarks internally that he was about to shoot Zhou as well but Masaki's innate invocation speed for Rupture is naturally faster than his own. Then Masaki tells Zhou to give it up, he can't run anymore, Zhou concedes that he is about to die, but instead he puts on a deadly expression and begins to laugh while refusing to stand down. He begins to blow himself up and a fire consumes all of his bones until there's nothing left. Side note, Masaki's CAD is named Red Comet (author must be trying too hard with Gundam references) and I believe it is a Rosen brand.